What's Left Behind
by Chlarkrocks
Summary: Lucas must discover who he loves after he said something wrong! Set post 5x17! Who and what will can help him towards his destiny! Where has Peyton gone, what can Lucas do to fix it? Rated M for later chapters!Chp5 now up!
1. Fighting, Phone, Call, and Haley

What's Left Behind

Author's note: This story is based off many people's believe that Peyton is going to leave town for awhile at the end of the season. I'm taking out the fact that Lindsey is suppose to come back in 5x15 and instead stays in New York.

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think and I'll most a couple more chapters! The M comes later within the story!  
**

* * *

Haley's Pov

I look out into the back porch and see Lucas helping Jamie with his shooting technique. Lucas has been such a great uncle to Jamie. I never could have picked anyone better to be his uncle.

Lucas smiles at Jaime as he makes another shot into the tiny hoop. I'd love to say that was Lucas's full on happy smile, but it isn't he hasn't worn one of those for a long time. He says he still broken up about the wedding that didn't happen, but I don't believe that for a second. He's sat before me so many times telling me that he wants Lindsey to be his wife, but he never said anything about spending the rest of his life with her. He never talks about how much he loves her or how he wants her standing next to him when all of his dreams come true. I believe there is a big difference between him wanting her to be his wife than him wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. I believe he is settling for the safe choice and when I saw the look in his eyes as Lindsey left him at the altar, I knew as much as he will never admit it to himself I've seen him more hurt, more broken.

I can just barely hear what they are saying. Lucas has an amazing gift at teaching the art of basketball. It seems like Lucas is still that boy whose team won the state championship when you watch his eyes as the ball falls through the rim. I would love to say that senior year was a lifetime ago, but in reality it has only been four short years. Lucas seems to think it was a lifetime ago, but for him as I see it, it was like yesterday because that boy the one who fell in love with Peyton Sawyer is still there hidden behind the reflection in his sky blue eyes. Lucas may think many think about what his heart feels, but I know what's true and what's not. I've known to been wrong in the past and I will be the first to admit that, but as I stand here today the clarity of what Lucas words mean I know what he feels even if he doesn't.

I come back into the real world when I hear a gate slam shut and I see a livid Brooke Davis charging towards Lucas. I also hear the phone ring from behind me I turn and pick it up while keeping an eye on the pair outside. I see Brooke bend over and smile at Jamie and ask "Hey, Jamie could you go inside and play with your mom cause I've got to talk to your Uncle Lucas?"

"Sure, Aunt Brooke. Uncle Luke will you still be here after to play basketball with me?" he asks Lucas smiling. Lucas really was great for Jamie.

"Sure Jimmy-Jam" he says and places the basketball in his hands before ruffling Jamie's hair.

I turn away for a second and turn the phone on to answer it. " Hello."

"Oh thank god it's you, Haley" I hear the voice on the other line say.

"Hey, Lindsey I haven't heard from you in a while" I say turning towards the back porch as I hear the door open.

"Yeah sorry about that I've been busy lately" she says making an excuse.

"Momma" Jamie says as he pulls on my pant leg.

"Hey, hold on a sec Lindsey" I say.

"Alright, I've got all the time in the world" she slightly sarcastically.

"What's up, Jamie. Aunt Brooke sent me in here to play with you" he says smiling up at me.

"Hey can you do Mommy a favor and go upstairs and play with the play station for a while, I'm on the phone" I say pointing to the wireless phone my hand.

"Sure Momma" he says before giving me a hug and running upstairs happily. I don't let him play it very often because I think it slows done a child's development.

"Sorry about that Lindsey" I say with a smile because I haven't heard from my friend in forever.

"That's alright, Haley" she says.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I ask.

"Always to the point aren't you Haley" she says chuckling.

"I talked to Lucas last night" she says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

" Wow, what happened?" I say with surprise, worry, and sadness. I'm also surprised at the fact that Brooke just slapped Lucas straight across the face and he almost stumbled backwards into the pool.

"Well I told him it was over between the two of us and that I couldn't keep acting like he and I could possible get back together" she says and I would love to reassure her, but judging by the look on Lucas's face after what Brooke just told him I can't.

"I'm so sorry Lindsey" I say because what else am I suppose to say.

"It's alright because as long as he's happy and he realizes who truly loves I will be fine" as she says that I realize that Lindsey wasn't in love with Lucas either.

"Just out curiosity, who's yelling profanities in the background?" says Lindsey.

"That would be Brooke" I say rolling my eyes at how many curse words Brooke can put in one sentence.

"Why and who at?" she asks as Brooke says "I would call you a son of a bitch, but your mother happens to be the nicest person I know. She also is probably the second biggest supporter Leyton, me being the first"

"She's yelling at Lucas and I'm pretty sure you probably don't want to know why" I say as I tune more into Lucas and Brooke's conversation.

"Haley I would like to know" says Lindsey stern voice through the phone.

"I think he did something to upset Peyton" I say with reluctance.

"Surprise, surprise it's Lucas, Haley" she says as if almost like she wasn't a part of the whole love triangle with Lucas and Peyton.

"What did I cause Brooke because last time I checked I couldn't read your mind and I would like to know what has possessed you to yell so many cuss words at me" Lucas says acting clueless.

"Any guess on what he did Haley" I hear the voice from the phone say.

"Not a clue" I say leaning over the kitchen counter to hear what is being said better.

"She left you idiot. If this is what you wanted then fine, but you could have told her some other way because you and I both know you could never hate her" says Brooke and she is yelling at him by the end.

"Brooke, what are you talking about I never told Peyton I hated her" says Lucas and I can tell that he is question if it's true.

"I don't believe that even for a second, Lucas Scott" says Brooke giving him her death glare.

"What did he say to her?" asks Lindsey voice. I totally forgot for a second that I was on the phone because I'm so shocked that Peyton just up and left. We were just starting the record.

"He told her he hated her" I say simply.

"I think everyone knows that he loves her and this coming from me Haley, the woman that _was_ in love with him and about to spend the rest of my life with him" says Lindsey with sincerity.

"Of course, you wouldn't Brooke" says Lucas crossing his arms open in protest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke, you probably don't remember" says Brooke squinting her eyes as she probably thinks about what Peyton had said previous.

"Oh, my god" says Luke in realization.

"Yeah you better give her a call or something because you owe her at least that" she says with anger.

"I don't owe her anything Brooke she said no to my proposal and now I lost my fiancée because of her" says Lucas angrily.

I'm going to kill Lucas Scott! How can he say he owes nothing to Peyton, after everything that has happened in the past few months?

"So is Brooke going to kill Lucas?" asks Lindsey.

"Yeah probably" I sadly because my best friend is gone for god know how long.

"What's wrong Hales?" she ask worried and she must be because she has never called me that.

"She left" I say putting it as simply.

"How dare you say that Lucas, after everything you put her through, you think it is fair for her to have left because you are being the biggest asshole I've ever met. Her whole life is her Luke. For god sake if you don't figure out that you love Peyton more than anything in the world you are going to be left with nothing and I swear that will haunt you to the day you die" says Brooke throwing a duffel bag from her shoulder at Lucas's feet.

With one final disgusted look Brooke leaves a thoughtful looking Lucas standing by himself.

"I'm sorry Haley. I guess it's true people always leave" says Lindsey and that's what does it for me and the tears that had refused to fall for years over the loss of me best friend.

"I've got to go, Lindsey because Lucas really needs a serious kick in the pants" I say with a watery laugh.

"Take care of yourself, Haley" she says and I know this is her goodbye.

"I will. Thanks Lindsey for all the good times and I know you will do great things with or without Lucas by your side" I say and I know I will probably see her again one day and I hope she has all the happiness the world can offer her.

"You welcome Haley. Tell Lucas that no matter what he says I know where his heart lies and if you could help him find his way back to her it would be great because I know he can write a beautiful sequel about how that love has never died" and as she express her heart felt account of the events, I smile, Lindsey Strauss is a great friend, but now that I look at I realize there was only one girl who could ever be Mrs. Lucas Scott and it wasn't her.

"Bye, Lindsey" I say and hang up the phone. I look up into the blue orbs of my best friend has I do so.


	2. Bag, Letter, Art, Heart, and Lucas

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter because Haley and Lucas are joking with each other through out, but a the same time it was so serious. I wanted to show how well Haley knows Lucas**

**

* * *

**

Lucas's Pov

Everything in my life is screwed up. I love two different women and for different reasons and I don't know which I love more. How hard can it possible be? My heart should know by now which I love.

"Haley, I don't which one I love" I say looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes you do" she answers simply.

"How can you say that, Haley?" I ask confused because how can she think I know.

"Because I know you" she says smiling softly.

"That doesn't mean you know who I love, Hales" I say patting my sister-in-law on the shoulder.

"Lucas remember that I've been here since we were kids and I believe that you know who you love in your heart, but because you head is saying a different thing they are confusing each other" Haley says this as if the situation is the simplest in the world.

"What is in the bag anyway?" she asks pick it up and examining it.

"I have no idea" I say sitting down on the stool facing her and she sets it in front of me. I open the duffel bag cautiously wondering what Brooke is trying to kill me with it.

The duffel bag is filled with assortment of different things which I have given to Peyton over the years.

"Wow no wonder why I couldn't find it for the past four years" I say showing Haley my worn down Keith Scott's body shop sweatshirt.

"What's this?" she asks pulling a portfolio that is leather.

"It looks like there sketches" she says handing it to me.

I look through it and find a picture big enough to hang on the wall. It is beautiful; it is a perfect resemblance to the flaming heart Peyton had chalked onto the river court when I was in the hospital after the car accident during junior year.

"I think you should read this" she says handing me a letter that had my name written in Peyton's artistic scrawl.

All I can give is Haley a smile before grabbing for the letter. I'm not sure if I'm full prepared for what Peyton has to say to me because I'm one hundred percent sure I'm the reason she left. I open the envelope because I know I can't hold this off any longer. I take a deep inhale.

_Dear Lucas,_

_There is so much I would like to say to you right now, but I'll start my saying that I'll love you and I think I always will. This is me letting go Luke. I told you before that I wanted you to be happy and I still want that with all my heart. I don't want you to blame yourself for the fact that I've left because even though it just happen to leave the day after you tell me you hate me happens to be a coincidence. I need to do this so I can move on and eventually find the man who is going to help me create the life I've always dreamed of. I'm hoping that this trip out to L.A. will remind why I left L.A. The life I led there is something that I'm not proud of. I need to be able to fall out of love with you and just love you as a friend._

_I'm really sorry that Brooke came and yelled at you and I tried to tell her that it wasn't the reason, but you and I know how Brooke assumes things._

_As for the things I gave back to you I realized that I was holding onto all of these things because I had this believe in my heart that we would get back together, but now after all this time you are still clearly in love with Lindsey and I'm not going to break that. The pictures in the portfolio are part of my wedding gift. I hoping some of them will remind you if all the good times in high school and some are for you and Lindsey. The last one is one I would like you to hang, it will remind you that love is something to hold dear. _

_I really hope to be able to come to the come to your next wedding. I'm going to try and find a way to be nice to Lindsey because she is what you deserve. You deserve more then I could give you and she can give you that. Just remember that even though I'm not here right now it doesn't mean that I'm going away. I will always be there. I do hope that eventually when I find that guy who will make my world whole, would you please be nicer to him then I was to Lindsey because man I was a really bitch to her. May all your dreams come true Lucas._

_Love always,_

_Peyton_

As I read her words I realized that I had hurt her so much that she had to be all the way across the country to fix her broken heart. I never realized until now how much of a broken heart Peyton has had and I wish that I could fix that, but sometimes you don't get what you wish for. I learned that the day I went to L.A. and proposed to Peyton. I was so sure that she would say yes that the thought of her not being ready, never crossed my mind. I told Lindsey at the party that I think about her every day, but what I would never admit is that I think of Peyton also and wonder what could have been, what should have been. Now after all this time that's not possible. Mistakes on both of our parts have caused this. If things had gone as planned in L.A. would I be in this much pain? I don't think I would because Peyton and I would be married. Lindsey wouldn't have been there to fix my broken heart. If Peyton would have said yes I wouldn't be here reading her goodbye letter. Can I'm so angry with myself and her. It's all her fault! How can I blame her when she's the one I love the most in the world. In this moment as I sit before my best friend with a letter in hand I finally know which woman I want to be with. Which women makes me want to be a better person then I've been in the last couple of months. I had my darkest hour last night and I'm going to fix the damage I have caused.

* * *

**I literally tried to pull some of Peyton's actual lines from Hundred through last episode. I tried very hard to comined all of what she said through out the second have.**


	3. Sound checks, Declartions, and Peyton

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been quite busy! Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Peyton's Pov

"Haley it's been three months he's totally forgot about me by now and is probably planning his second wedding to the girl he loves" I say into my cell phone.

"You're kidding me right" says the voice of one of my best friends and the newest artist on my label.

"Not really, Hales. I may not be there, but I know Lucas and I know where his heart lies." I say with a sad smile. I know I can truly express what's on my mind because Haley can only hear my voice.

I hear laughter and lot of it and the only response that comes to mind is the one of pure annoyance "Come on, Haley. What's so fun about the truth? Is it because my heart is still lying on the floor in pieces and the only reason I've been able to pick up some pieces is because I'm all the way across the country."

"Peyton I'm not laughing because of the fact that you are still heartbroken. I'm laughing because that's almost the exact speech Lindsey gave me the day you left. She was on the phone with me when Brooke massacred Lucas's and my ears with expletives." Haley says with laughter in her voice.

"You told her that she was wrong, right?" I ask because I believe with all my heart that Lucas love Lindsey.

"I couldn't because I read his new novel and I realized right away that he's still in love with you" Haley says with conviction in her voice.

"It's a book Haley you can't draw those kind conclusion from a story" I say leaning against the bass amp behind me.

"Yeah, but last time I checked Peyton his first novel was about his love for you" says Haley.

"Haley that was so long ago. People change and they fall out of love" I say and if I weren't trying to be strong I would probably be balling right now.

"You really believe that Peyton because right before you left you would have given anything to be with him" says Haley with sadness in her voice.

"I'm not going to be that girl anymore, Hales, he doesn't want me anymore, so I'm done I'm moving on and that's what I'm trying to do, but you aren't helping with this talk about Lucas being in love with me" I say with bitterness coating every word I say.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, but just think about what I said and if you are truly ready to move on then I support you fully. But when you see him again you'll realize that you're the same people that have always been in love with each other. He's finally admitted it, I hope you will" Haley says and all I want do his call him.

"Haley even if you might be right what can that change because the night before I left he was completely in love with Lindsey and I'm two-thousand miles away and I wouldn't be back until January" I say turning my head to look out at the rest of the stage where Mia is doing a sound check for tonight's feature performance.

"Well I guess you will have to see for yourself when we come to the Charlotte concert, next month" says Haley with sureness written in her voice.

"Who says I will let you" I say teasingly.

"Who says you have to Peyton. I am the producer on your label, I'll quit and you'll have to look for a new one" she says with the same teasing tone.

"Well I guess you can I'll get you tickets. Bring the gang and I'll get tickets. Tell Lucas to bring his fiancée with him" I say with a slight smirk because I really want to know what Haley will say to that.

"He doesn't have to because I'm talking to his future wife and let's just say he's wanted you to be that since sixth grade" she says with I'm sure a smile written on his face.

"Sixth grade was a long time ago, Hales. Well I better go Mia's sound check is over" I say before pressing the end button my Iphone.

Lucas's Pov

I walk through the kitchen door into Nathan and Haley's house and I hear Haley scream "Damn it, Peyton why do you always hang up on me?"

"My hands are up in surrender, please don't hurt me" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Wow, Lucas way to scary me" says my best friend turning to look at me with a smile.

"So, what's up because normally you aren't screaming at a phone" I say chuckling because her hand is still tightly gripped on her cordless house phone.

"Well the love of your life just hung up on me when I was trying to tell her something" she says as she turns to the fridge and gets out some juice.

"Did you piss her off Haley you know how temperamental she can get" I say sitting down on the stool I had sat at when I realized that I had always loved Peyton and I always will.

"Not really, but I brought you up and told her how madly in love with her you are" she says leaning over the table and handing me a full glass of orange juice.

"Haley I love you for trying to fix Peyton and me, but I have to prove to her all on my own that my love for her will last forever. There is a lot of work ahead for me to get to that point with her" I say resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that Luke, but when I think of people that are meant to be together I think of you two. I think of the Lucas and Peyton who were so in love that night in Honey Grove. The two people who's meeting brought Nathan and I together. You know how good of friend Lindsey was to me, but even though Peyton and I barely talked these past three years. Her and I connected in a way Lindsey could have never compared to so. Remember that night after the Pinkerton game you Nathan were forced by Whitey walk home?" Haley says before taking a giant gulp of orange juice.

"Yeah, I remember that I think was the only time before you guys got married that I thought Nathan and I could be friends. Why do you mention it?" I ask brushing a hand through my hair.

"Well that night, Brooke's car ran out of gas after Brooke was all drugged up and decided to have me drive back with them. Peyton and I walked to the nearest gas station. We talked mostly about our love lives and music. She told me to be careful with Nathan and I told her to do the same. I never expected that she would need it more than me, Lucas. On that night I realized she was probably the only one that would ever be worthy of your heart. I never wavered from that believe even with you were with Brooke, either time. After the whole disaster in L.A, I was so angry with Peyton for saying no to you. I warmed to Lindsey very easily because of the book, but she could never compare to Brooke or Peyton. She didn't understand me as well as either of them. Lindsey could never stand up for Nathan after I came back and still expect me to be friends with her" she says this with pure sincerity.

"You are so right Hales and that's just classic Peyt for you" I say and smile softly to myself.

"Luke out of Peyton dream land and back to reality" she says pretending to be being pulling me on a rope towards her.

"Sorry just remembering moments that shaped my life forever" I say and I remember for some reason the moment in Honey Grove when she told me she was in love with me and I told her I loved her instead of telling her how much.

"Anything I might be able to help with?" she asks as Nathan comes into the kitchen covered in sweat.

"How are you today Mrs. Scott?" he says before wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the neck, I wish my life could be like that.

I take a drink of juice and I look up and they are totally going at it now "Seriously hello, I'm still in the room."

"Sorry Luke" Nathan says with a smirk.

"So how is my big brother today" he asks turning Haley so they both can look at me.

"Tired and needs some lovin" I say and without looking at Nathan I can see the look of disgust. Well sadly it's true at night all I can think about is how Peyton and we re-consummate or love back to the way it was. I have to jerk off once every night just thinking about her. Especially after I come back from her and Brooke's house because I always remember when I came to go with Brooke to Angie's pre-op appointment and Peyton came out in a shirt turned dress with tiny little girl boxer shorts on. Even then I wanted to take her hand and lead her to some place where we could be alone and I could naughty things to her.

"Seriously didn't need that mental image" he says cracking a slight smile at me.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before" I say smirking, but I'm still thinking of Peyton being in between by thighs as I pound into her. Oh god I'm going to die before I see her. I feel like I'm going to propose and the next minute I'm going to be bury myself inside of her, not that it isn't what I want, I kind of think I'm going to cum as soon as I get to be inside her and I haven't creamed really early since my first time with Brooke. Which by the way was so embarrassing?

"That's…" says Nathan before getting cut off by Haley. I come out of my dream state as Haley gives him a glare.

"If you even think of finishing that sentence you aren't getting anything for a long time" she says turning to him and giving him 'I'm not kidding' look.

"Thanks Luke you always get me in trouble" he says whining like a five your old who got blamed for the dirt on the floor and it wasn't their fault. I just shrug.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to answer my question. Well I better head out before practice starts I have a lot of paperwork to do" I say with soft smile and hand my glass of juice to Haley.

"Take care coach" she says and laughs.

"You too, sophomore English teach" I say and smile.

"Yeah, get out of here before I teach you a lesson of my own" she says and signals me towards the door.

"Alright, but are we going to Mia's Charlotte concert?" I say giving her a nervous look and truthfully all I've wanted to do is see Peyton's beautiful face and kiss her lips. I seriously can't go back to those dirty thoughts.

"Yep, so go pick out a nice engagement ring this weekend and take Brooke with you" she says sighing and Nathan gives her a weird look.

"My question is who it for is?" he says because last time they guessed between Lindsey, Peyton, or Brooke. Nathan is totally joking, but I play along.

"Seriously, Nathan why would I take Brooke to help pick one out if it's for her" I say raising my eyebrow at him.

"Well, pick out a nice big rock because it's going take an awful lot to get Peyton to forgive you, skinny bones" he says and I give him a glare.

"He's right you know about it's going take a lot for her to forgive you. You told her you hated her" says Haley with sad smile because she knows it's going to take a lot for Peyton to forgive me, but in the end it's going to be all worth it when I see her walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress and realize every moment has lead up to this important day; the best day of my life.

Brooke and I have talked a lot about my plan the kind of plan that is for next month is that Mia announces either my proposal or tell her to meet me after or the performance. Brooke says that she should announce in the middle of sets so Peyton doesn't know that I'm standing right behind her which I like, but I think if I don't give her time to process it that she will get mad.

"I'm working on it, Brooke always the mastermind is trying to think of a romantic plan, I'm just scared to see what she thinks of because there is only one Brooke Davis" I say with smile similar to one would when laughing.

"I would be so scared" says Nathan giving be a pat on the back.

"I don't understand what you mean?" I say squinting at him.

"I would be less scared about proposing to Peyton and more scared of Brooke Davis plan" he says chuckling.

"Brooke would kill you if she heard you say that" says Haley laughing at both of us.


	4. Dresses, Concerts, Brooke, and Peyton

**I jumped a little because I wanted to include everyone so that we would have a group conversation, please read**

**

* * *

  
**

One Month Later

Peyton's Pov

I'm really scared to see Lucas again especially after everything in the last four months. Brooke says there is nothing to worry about. Yeah, like she really knows what's going on. Haley and I've been making jokes at each other about whether Lindsey will come. I say she does and Haley gives it less than a twenty percent likeness, which I think is kind of low.

"Well P. Sawyer glad to see you, skinny butt" says the voice of my oldest best friend.

"Hey B. Davis" I say and give her a big hug.

"So what of the gang came?" I ask nervously smiling softly.

"Just the four of us. Mouth and Mille couldn't make it because they are babysitting Jamie for the weekend" she says with a smile.

"Do I have to talk to Lucas because I think I might start crying" I say with a frown.

"You will survive poutty" says Brooke smirking.

"Besides with your especially sexy green dress on tonight Lucas Scott is going to be the one crying tonight?" she says we giggle about it like there is no tomorrow. I do really love this dress because it fits be almost perfectly and I don't have to worry about wearing a bra.

We walk towards the first row of seats within the theatre and Nathan and Haley are sitting close together looking all snuggly. I go to let Brooke walk in first, but she pushes me towards Lucas and I accidentally fall on top of him, which I don't mind, but I'm sure he does. I start pick myself up and he says "no worries Peyt" and I feel like he's talking all sexy to me. I can see he's checking me out which I think his fiancée would kill me for. He shifts in his seat as if he's uncomfortable.

I go to sit one seat over so when Lindsey comes back she has her seat. "Peyton we only have the five seats for now" says the high voice of Haley, she has a slight smirk on. Well guess that answers some of my questions. I take my seat sitting closer to Brooke.

"Well okay, but I have to leave pretty soon so I can check on Mia" I say playing with my pass that reads _Bryan Adams "Our Nation" featuring Mia Catalono. _This by far isn't the most comfortable situation.

"We are just glad to see you" says Lucas once again as his eyes travel down my legs.

"Skills says he hopes you are doing well and that skinny girl finds a good guy" says Nathan and I can give him a smile.

* * *

**A new chapter will be posted soon and I'm sorry it took so long. My computer has been having some problem!**


	5. New Beginnings, The Gang, and Lucas

**Author's Note: This a very short chapter that is more about moving the plot forward. Expect more chapter now that the end of the story's end is coming into view for this author.**

Lucas's Pov

I see Peyton and Brooke walking towards us and as cliché as it sounds my breath catches at the sight of my beautiful soon-to-be wife. Oh god I'm going to die. Brooke gives me a look before pushing Peyton towards me and she stumbles landing softly on my lap. Wow she defiantly looks ridiculous sexy up this close. She starts to stand up and I give her a sexy smile "Don't worry Peyt"

God I'm already hard and all I want to do is get rid of it. Haley draws me back to reality by saying "Peyton we only have the five seats for now"

"Well okay, but I have to leave pretty soon so I can check on Mia" she says playing with her V.I.P pass.

"We are just glad to see you" says and I can't help that my eyes are looking at her legs, oh her legs.

"Skills says he hopes you are doing well and that his skinny girl finds a good guy" says Nathan it's not like she needs a good guy because I'm the guy who loves her. Damn sometimes I hate Skills and his sweet talking.

"You guys will really enjoy the show because Bryan decided to let Mia do one extra set since I told him my family was coming" she says smiling at Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. Oh Peyt you are my family, at least you will be.

"Well guys I love you all, but I have to go" she says smiling sadly. That's encouraging for my ego.

She walks past me to Haley and says "Well Mrs. James- Scott you take care and I'll see you in January, work on some songs, send me a demo, we'll get started as soon as possible. Lov' ya Hales" she says before hugging my best friend.

"Love you too…" she says this and then whispers something in her ear.

"Take care, Nate, I'm sure your comeback is going well" she says giggling to herself.

"It's not a comeback" he says and we all look at each other with a smirk.

"Both of you call me when you get the chance" she says before bringing both of them into a hug.

She walks up to me and says "Luke I really hope your dreams come true" she says before giving me a hug. Wow I missed this even though it's just a hug.

"Bye Luke" she says with a smile.

"Bye Peyt" _Scott_ I say to her.

"B. Davis I'm going to miss you so much, but all that matters in the next few months is that you call , so guys enjoy the concert" she says and gives me one last look and I take the time to appreciate her figure as she walks away through the now thickening crowd.


End file.
